Talk:Ranks
Anyone know how many equip points you get per rank? I could make a box system showing the number, rank and how many equips you get with it. Arcadia 22:15, 27 June 2007 (MDT) :Well when I got my first rank I gained 5 eq points, but I doubt thats standard. :Also, the way you say "When creating an Incarnation" would confuse new players from MMOs as to the nature of incarnations.--Fal 07:36, 28 June 2007 (MDT) ::maybe so, but that's why i linked to the Incarnation page, but i see your point, which is why i put (character build) after Incarnation as a short definition/synonym. i also centered the rank numbers and names with the headers to make things line up visually. MeatMan 21:21, 28 June 2007 (MDT) Ranks will be changing See the recent announcement for details :). AlexWeekes 04:21, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Matches Won column This column of the table is rather misleading. While wins and losses will determine your skill rating, it is not possible to assign a percentage of wins/losses required to attain a given rank. A player could have a 100% wins record and never attain Eternal if they only ever defeat low ranked opponents. Conversely, a player who players against high ranked opponents and wins 75% of those matches could easily become an Eternal. Because of the way Glicko-2 works, once player skill ratings 'settle' at the appropriate values nearly everyone will have a 50% win/loss record. Only those at the very top or very bottom, or those whose skill changes significantly, will deviate much from that. I suggest removing the column. AlexWeekes 00:12, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, Alex. I copied it from Mephistu's table here. Honestly, I was a little unclear on what it was referencing. It is sort of ambiguous. Remove it altogether or is there a better explanation for this column? ockhams 01:32, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ah, I see the problem ... the column in question is the cumulative % of players as you increase the rank. So 13% of players are Reborn. 28% of players are /either/ Reborn or Initiate. 40% are Reborn, Initiate or Disciple. Etcetera up to Eternal, where you have covered 100% of all players. AlexWeekes 04:06, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Rating Thresholds I've added a new column to correspond to the in-game addition of the skill rating tab. Achieving a single stable rating in any gametype at the listed thresholds will award the corresponding rank title. I've moved back and forth between master and grand master a few times so I know that one well (note: it may actually be 321 but the delay in updating the title makes it difficult to pin down precisely). I've added paragon's threshold at 400 as second hand information (note: again, it may be 401 but for now round numbers seem sufficient). ockhams 02:15, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :I added 250 to Master, and I know that one well :P. Also, I think the % of the population should be taken out, because I highly doubt that since AotC, 5% of the population are Eternal. Also, I see a pattern with the numbers in how they work, for example, from Master to Grand Master, it's 70 points, but from Grand Master to Paragon it is 80 points, if you get the Expert rank points and it's 190, then it is definitely a pattern that you could fill the rest out with. Nakid 02:48, 19 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think the percent of population is still basically correct simply because it has to do with the matchmaker matching similarly skilled players and either pushing them up or down (and scaling points awarded based on rank). The thresholds have been updated a bit but the percents should remain about the same. No matter how many good players there are or how many bad players there are, the ranks should be populated at about these same amounts. ockhams 19:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC)